Scent of a Dying End
by silenced55
Summary: Scarlett is a two year old vampire. On her way to a vegetarian covent wanting to sample a new way of life, she encounter her fatal enemies, werewolves who almost kill her. Until something that she does not understand occurs. Set around 20 years after Breaking Dawn. OC/Seth.
1. Chapter 1

My bare feet were touching the clearing ground at an unimaginable speed, faster than I had ever run before. They were after me. I could hear them getting closer. I was barely two years old. I did not want to die like this, ripped apart by those monsters. I knew what they would do to me. I had been warned about them before. I run and run not really knowing where I was heading, a forest, a cave, anywhere really. But I knew I could not hide, they would find me. Their sense of smell was more accurate than any other creature I had encountered. I was in unknown territory; I didn't know the rules of the place. I knew some lands have treaties and regulations so we can cohabit with our enemies, in peace. But here it seemed that I was the enemy. For my part, I was in danger.

As I was trying to escape I saw my life flash before my eyes. My death, my birth and all the places I had been until now, all my travels, all the blood. I remembered my first year as a newborn and what got me here in Forkes, if I would ever arrive in Forkes. I had heard of a coven, which lived on the blood of animals. I wanted to meet them, study how they lived and find out if I could do it for myself. Be part of their family or create my own. I was ready to try and live differently; I had lost count of how many people I had killed so far. As the thought passed through my head my throat started to itch, the dryness, which occurs when too much time has passed since my last feed. The red glow of my eyes was slowly turning to darkness, the never-ending thirst. I could not feed here. They were after me and if I managed to escape the blood would only anger them. They would find me.

My power however strong was in this case helpless. I could use other's skills by just touching them but here I had nothing to touch, no one to borrow from. I was alone, with them. Surely that only worked for vampires and contact with their fur would not turn me into one of them. It was too late anyway.

I heard them, they had separated, I was ambushed from all angles. That was going to be it for me. I was sure. In less than a breath I was on the ground, branches breaking against my back ripping my clothes but caressing my skin. I saw them, first of all six and then what seemed like hundreds of eyes were on me. I closed my eyes and stopped breathing. I wished that would have killed me but I am not human breathing is obsolete. The pain however would have done it. First through my arms, then through my abdomen, profound bite marks, which threatened to rip pieces of flesh out of me. Their teeth were cutting deep into my skin.

Suddenly it stopped, I heard howling around me, a sad and panicked cry. The pain stopped and I felt blood running down my body from my chest to my bruised face. My head was upside down and my pale blond hair was almost touching the ground. I felt a gentle warm pressure on my stomach. Someone was running, someone was carrying me. I opened my eyes and I saw him, two golden and black circles looking anxiously at me. I looked up and saw his teeth holding me, clamping across my body with enough strength to not drop me however fast we were going. He stopped every once in a while to look at me, still with this expression of terror in his eyes. If he was so frightened why did he not kill me when he had the chance? He could probably still do it now, I had no energy to fight back and it would be easy for him. I felt everything spin, I grabbed onto the hair of his neck to make the spinning stop but everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I got back to my senses with the sweet smell of the house, a familiar but foreign smell. Where was I? Was I dead and back amongst my kind? So many unanswered questions but I was blind. A red velvet like substance seemed to be covering my eyes, blood.

"I am not dead" I thought, "Dead people are not blind!"

The smell surrounding me was reassuring and made feel at ease. But I could still feel the stench of the fur lingering. It was not as present as before but it was definitely still there. Suddenly something hit my throat; there was a human in the room. The thirst became ever more present until it became my only thought. I tried to move but the pain was agonizing. My body was broken and I could not sit let alone stand. I heard a shuffling noise.

"Get Renesmee out of here!" The human smell was gone.

I lifted up my fingers and was met by a soft gentle touch. Someone was holding my shattered hand and put it back slowly on the bed, still holding it.

"Is she gonna make it?" a barking voice asked.

"I can't tell right now. Her injuries are very serious but she is a vampire after all. It looks like she hasn't fed in weeks, she needs blood if we want to keep her alive and I am not sure animal will do." A strong but calm voice answered.

"What about the stuff you gave Bella when she was pregnant and you know, not well…" the first voice said.

" I don't know if she will drink from it but I guess she won't have much choice. She is in a pretty bad state Seth." The voice was still calm but concerned.

"Please Carlisle you must know what to do!" Seth cried.

Carlisle, Renesmee, Bella, these names were all too familiar. The vegetarian family, how had I made it to their home? The wolf must have carried me but why. Why did he not kill me when he had the chance and why leave me lying like a corpse with the most painful injuries? Where were the other wolves and why had they not finished me off if Seth could not do it alone? So many questions but I was too weak to think and again everything went black.

"We're losing her. Edward, go to the hospital and bring me as many blood bags as you can. We're going to need everything we've got. Esme go to the freezer downstairs there should be a couple of bags give them to Seth he'll defrost them." Carlisle ushered.

I woke up again with the sweet taste of the blood on my lips. I opened my eyes but all I could see was red again. I knew if I made it that my eyes would take the longest to fix and I was prepared to be blind for a while. I had in me an energy pushing me to fight, a strong feeling that this was not it. There was more to be written for me and I wanted to find out what came next. It took all my will but I managed to articulate.

"More"

I could hear the sigh of relief in the room to the sound of my voice.

"What's your name?" Seth asked.

"Sc-ar-le-tt" I answered with the strength I had left.

"Scarlett, you are going to be ok. But your jaw along with the rest of the bones in your body is broken. So try not to talk until you feel better. Use your energy to drink." said Carlisle reassuringly.

So I closed my eyes and focussed on one thing for a while. Blood.


	3. Chapter 3

I had been drinking for around twenty-four hours now and was starting to hurt less. The bones in my hands and feet had mended and I could to lift up my arms. I still was not yet able to see but I was not in constant agony anymore, which allowed me to concentrate on what was going on around me. The vampire household had been the most caring of our kind that I had ever encountered. They watched over me in shifts meaning I was never alone. The only one I did not see again at that point was Renesmee. Even though I was not thirsty her human nature would have sent me again in an unhealthy frenzy and I was not in any fit state to be around humans. Even though Renesmee was not fully human, her smell still reminded me of fresh blood and I had only been feeding on packaged stuff. The only strange presence in the room was Seth's. He hardly left my side only to eat or have a few hours sleep. I was however still confused as of what he was doing here and most of all why had he brought me here instead of killing me. He never got too close but I could always feel his presence in the corner of the room watching over me. His presence made me feel at ease and peaceful. It was like him being there kept me calm and content.

All of a sudden, a loud noise erupted as if someone had forced a door open; it was followed by forceful screams. It was a girl, not a vampire. The stench intensified making me remember my ordeal and want to vomit in shock. The girl was furious and kicked opened the door of my room at once. Swiftly I heard Seth get out of his chair and stand between the girl and me. Protecting me? I was still puzzled by Seth's behaviour towards me.

In an instant the vampires were in the room. I could count six. There was also a thirds wolf smell, which I had not felt since the human incident. It started to be too much wolf for me and I was feeling nauseous and frightened. All, around my bed, were ready to protect me.

"What the hell is with my little bro' imprinting on some goddamn bloodsucker!" the girl was enraged.

"Leah stop this, you know I can't help it! I didn't ask for this!" Seth barked back. "Leah no!"

I knew straight away she was referring to me but I did not understand exactly what she had meant.

I heard a large ripping noise followed by broken glass and a distant howling. She had gone.

"Jacob, order her back! She's going to go to Sam." screamed Seth.

"Don't worry yourself, Sam can not harm her. She's yours." Explained Jacob peacefully.

As I was lying there, paralyzed by fear and my crushed body, my mind was rushing through many unanswered questions. I was petrified about what had just happened but my thoughts gathered to one main fact. What was this imprinting business?


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next couple of days I started to feel a lot better, my body was on the mend. Only my legs were a little weak and my eyes had not gotten better yet. Red was all I could see for now.

The household returned to normal and the vegetarians resumed their regular lives. I was now able to sit up and talk which allowed me get to know my hosts. There was a total of eight vampires in the Cullen's family and all would feed at different times so they there would always be a minimum of 4 in the house. They would generally hunt with their mate, which made me chuckle as I associated it with a romantic meal out. Seth and Jacob had gone to sort out some kind of affairs with their brothers and I was quite muddled about Seth's pack and their hierarchy. I had already heard and been warned against the wolves but I was a little perplex as of why they were leaving me alone now. I knew I was under the protection of the vampires but it sounded like there was an understanding between them and our enemies to ensure my safeguard. I thought that I would ask him about it when he returned, if he returned. The thought of him not returning upset me and I was confused and curious as of why. Even though he had been by my side most of the time, we had not talked much.

Carlisle and Esme were ever so generous and kind to me. It was thanks to Carlisle that I had survived. He worked as a doctor in the nearby clinic and thanks to the blood given by unsuspecting donors I had been able to repair my shattered body. Rosalie and Emett's behaviour towards me was very different. Emett seemed amused by my presence and the disorder that I had created in the house whereas Rosalie seemed aggravated by me. She was barely in the room and as soon as I was not in any danger she never visited again. I had overheard a conversation between Bella and Alice jokingly discussing that I was out to steal Rosalie's beauty queen crown. Alice was excited to look after me and made sure that my clothes were changed everyday and my hair brushed. I hadn't been able to clean myself yet and today was the day that I was going to brave leaving Carlisle's medical room to go and have a bath. I was feeling quite gruesome especially that I had only been cleaned with a cloth thanks to Alice's effort.

"Right Scarlet, let's go. I've prepared the bathroom for you and I will help you up there." Said Alice in a bossy tone.

As I sat up on the bed and pivoted to put my first foot on the floor I felt like a toddler about to take her first step, unsure and a little scared. I was worried my legs would not hold up, but Alice was on one side of me and Bella on the other. This worry was intensified by the fact that I still couldn't see and that I knew I would have to manage steps.

My foot hit the cold marble and soon enough I was standing up about to take my first step. I managed to walk up the stairs but my pace resembled more of human speed than vampire. Alice and Bella were great help, however I could hear Rosalie's frustration with me in the short breaths she was taking.

As we reached the bathroom Alice put some comforting music on, which she said she had bought during a trip to Italy. Her and Bella seemed to share a moment listening to the soothing tunes and I assumed something must have happen out there, but I felt that it would have been rude and intrusive to ask.

Bella left the room and went to change my bed whilst Alice helped me to take off my clothes. At this instant I heard Alice gasp.

"How bad is it? Alice be honest." I asked.

"Sit in the water your skin is still dirty from the attack." She answered calmly.

I lifted up my legs and sat in the warm bath. Alice took a sponge and gently scrubbed my back. As I sat there in the nude, I run my hands first on my legs and felt about ten or fifteen little bumps of skin.

"Not so bad" I thought.

As my hands travelled up reaching my stomach my fears were confirmed. Touching the skin on my abdomen, my fingers stroked along a long bulge running in a crescent shape from my hip to below my breast.

I kept my head down and Alice grabbed my hand.

"Jasper has some scars too from a long ti…" Said Alice.

I interrupted. "How bad is it? How about the rest?"

"Scarlett, I promise it's not that bad and at least they didn't get your face. Carlisle is confident that your eyes will be back to normal in a short time. The small scars on your legs and arm should heal up. Jasper's scars are still disappearing and the small ones were gone almost instantly. Do not doubt our self-healing abilities. As for the one on your belly, well… it's quite impressive! You'll get points from Emett and the boys for that." Alice said cheerfully.

"Talking about the boys, who would ever want me like this?" I cried.

" I don't think you need to worry about this." Alice said with what I heard was a wink.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Nothing Scarlett. You'll understand when the time is right." whispered Alice with a cheeky grin.


	5. Chapter 5

I was now able to walk around the house quite easily, whilst stretching my arms out to feel where I was going. My legs had mended and I could carry my own weight without too much trouble. I was still drinking the packaged blood, but the smell seemed to disturb my hosts and I noticed that during and after my feeds some of them were keeping a distance. So I promised myself at that moment that I would try and hunt animals just like them as soon as I regained my sight.

I was walking towards the lounge when I suddenly could notice shapes. After a long sigh of relief I called for Alice. She had been my closest companion throughout this ordeal and I wanted her to be the first to know. As she appeared towards me I started to see colours.

"Alice! I always imagined you as a blonde!" My eyes had reached by now human capacity.

"Scarlett! You can see! " She asked excitedly.

"Yes. Not quite at my full capacity yet but it get better every second. Pfiew!" I said.

As much as I wanted to believe Carlisle I was still a little pessimistic and I did not believe in my full recovery. The word of my eyes healing had travelled to all now thanks to Alice's love of gossiping and good news and soon enough I had a gathering of vampires in front of me. I sat on the sofa, as the sight was a little overwhelming for me. It was the first time that I could see the people who had saved me. Esme sat next to me with Carlisle behind her. I had thanked them a million times but this time was different, I could actually look in their eyes and communicate my real gratefulness. I noticed something different about them, they were all beautiful like most of our kind, but the brown glow of their irises made them look gentler than any other vampire I had met.

"Your eyes." I asked. "Why the amber glow?"

"It comes from our diet." Explained Emett. "We don't eat humans. Or at least we try" he winked at Jasper. "Feeding from animals makes us go from gold to dark brown depending on how hungry we are."

It gave their faces a soft edge, which I had never seen before and which made me feel inadequate. I would for sure have the most piercing red eyes since I had been feeding on human blood non-stop for the last few days and the thought made me feel ashamed.

I looked at every single one of them and said the words "Thank you."

Within a few minutes everyone resumed their regular activities, except Alice and Esme who were busy preparing some kind of feast in the kitchen. I was very confused as of why they would prepare human food but I felt that it would have been rude to ask why they were still pretending to be human. However curiosity took the best of me.

"Alice, what are you making?" I asked shyly.

" We have some guests later on and they eat for twelve" Alice answered.

" Is there anywhere I could go where I would not be a threat? I don't know if I can control myself around humans yet." I said embarrassed.

"Don't worry yourself Scarlett, they're not human. The wolves, some of them want to see you and how you are doing. They also want to get to know you and figure out if you…" Alice suddenly stopped, Edward was frowning at her.

"They protect this town don't they? They want to see if I'm a threat to the people of Forks and if dead bodies are going to turn up at random." I asked

Alice simply nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

The meal was almost ready when I heard running in the woods. There was four of them and their wolf stride turned into a human jog in the space of a second. They were close. I was surprisingly hoping that one of them would be Seth but they were too far away still for me to distinct any smell.

So I decided to interrogate my best source of information.

"Alice?" I asked casually "Which ones of the wolves are coming today? I can hear only four."

"Sam, Leah, Seth and Jacob." She answered. "Sam and Jacob used to be in the same pack but they separated into two. Jacob is now the Alpha of his pack, which includes Seth and his sister Leah. Sam is the Alpha of all the others. They live on the reservation in LaPush. They all protect Forks but Sam only tolerate our presence due to a treaty signed years ago."

Thanks to Alice's explanation I started to grasp the hierarchy in the wolves pack and why Seth had asked Jacob to order Leah back when she had turned up unannounced at the house. I was wondering, which ones of the wolves had attacked me but I was pretty convinced that it was all of them.

I was bizarrely very nervous of the arrival of Seth even though it was clear that Sam was the one I had to be weary of.

I walked up the stairs to straighten my appearance when Alice arrived in a split second holding a black cloth in her right hand.

"Here, put this on. You have to look presentable." She said with what I believe was an excited tone.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing how?" I asked a little offended.

Alice only answered with a look, which included a raised eyebrow. I understood that she wanted me to look my best for some odd reason, maybe to convince the wolves that I was no threat. In an instant I found myself sat on a stool in the middle of the gigantic bathroom. Alice was curling my waist length platinum blonde hair and it seemed that she was applying make up to me at the same time. I felt that I had no control over what was going on. She was very good at that.

As she had finished with me I swear I could have heard her say "tada!" but I must have imagined it. I looked up in the mirror and was quite impressed with Alice's work. She had gotten me one of her black dresses, which fit perfectly. It was a little too short for my liking but Bella had already warned me, there was no complaining with Alice. She simply would not listen.

For the next five minutes I sat upstairs trying to practice what I would say. I was very nervous and was committed to making a good impression. Last time I saw all the wolves together they had tried to kill me and a question still run through my head: "Why didn't they?"

As I heard them coming through the door I took a deep breath, which I stopped midway because of the stench. I had been used to the smell of one werewolf at a time but four was stepping over the limit of bearable. However I needed to make a good impression and look approachable, so I walked down the stairs trying to look relaxed.

One by one I went down each steps with growing apprehension, I felt all eyes were on me. Finally I reached the last one and looked up, I was right. Esme and Carlisle were smiling, Bella and Edward were sat on the sofa trying not to stare uncomfortably, Rosalie looked even more annoyed than usual and Emett had his arm around her shoulders, Alice seemed really chuffed of my makeover and Jasper looked sort of stiff as per usual, a perfect family picture.

I then turned my head towards the door and saw him. Even though I knew the four of them were standing there I only saw him. He looked about nineteen, the same age I was when I died. For an instant time stopped and it was as if we were the only ones in the world. I could not help but stare at his perfect features and even though I knew he was my enemy I wanted to be close to him. I was quite glad at this instant that Alice had dressed me up.

However he looked hurt by my presence and his face carried a sad glow. Suddenly I realised I must have been staring with vivid red eyes and I looked down, ashamed. The reminder of what I was and what I ate would not play in my favour, so I turned around and went to sit next to Esme. Her warm motherly charisma made me feel more at ease.

As I sat down, Alice asked our guests if they were hungry and presented them with the feast her and Esme had cooked earlier. As I was feeling better I asked Carlisle if it was safe for me to go to the small waterfall at the end of the garden. He nodded and I understood that him, Sam and Jacob had an important matter to discuss: me.

So I opened the sliding window and walked straight ahead. I could hear the beating water and headed for that direction. As I arrived I sat on my knees and stared into the water at my reflection.

I had been there for around ten minutes when I heard a noise behind me. It could not have been a vampire as it was way too loud. I turned around instantly and saw that Seth had come to join me. His presence was making me feel nervous and awkward but I was glad he was here.

He sat on a nearby rock and looked at me with a frown.

"Hi" he said with what I could tell was a melancholic tone " How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. I can walk again and my sight is almost as good as before. So I guess I'm fine." I answered.

After a pause that seemed like eternity, I asked.

"Seth, why didn't you kill me when you had the chance and why did you take me to the Cullen's?"

"Once I'd seen you, killing you didn't seem right. I wish they'd killed you before I arrived to be honest." I could not help but be offended by his words.

"Thanks" I answered getting increasingly upset.

"I can't find my words around you. I didn't like seeing you hurt, which is why I took you to the Cullen's. I knew if one person could have helped you it would have been Carlisle. I stayed there watching over you because I felt responsible for what had happen. "

He was calmer now but I was still confused about his explanation for not killing me. Surely he had killed dozens of vampires without any guilt. However I was quite content of our conversation and I did not want to spoil it with my doubts. So I decided to ignore the nagging feeling for a while.

"We should go back. They will be waiting for us." He whispered.

As we stood up he held me by the waist and put his lips on the back of my head. Even though I should have smelled repulsive to him, he did not hold his breath.


	7. Chapter 7

As we got back to the house, Carlisle, Sam and Jacob were sat at the table. Alice and Leah, on the sofa seemed to be having a fairly heated conversation. I could only guess what everyone's discussion was about, but I would have bet it evolved around the same subject. Alice being my number one fan, I imagined was trying to convince Leah that I was in fact a really nice person. I thought of the word "person" lightly as Leah would certainly not think of me as anything but a walking dead. Since she had furiously burst into the medical room unannounced I could only assume that she would not be joining Alice's club.

When we walked through the doors, everyone who had been engrossed in conversation stopped and turned to look at Seth and I. Carlisle gestured me towards an empty chair at the dining table. Rapidly everyone else in the house joined us, they were either sitting down or standing behind the chairs, which reminded me of a court trial. The thought sent shivers down my spine. Carlisle smiled to make me feel at ease and started what I believed would be a long and tedious conversation.

"The wolves cannot harm you." He explained. "You are under our protection and we have a treaty with the clan. We are different to the others."

I found it difficult to believe his explanation and I would have wanted to ask the question, which kept running through my head. Why did they not kill my when they had the opportunity? But I did not want to interrupt or remind the wolves that they could have finished me off long ago and saved themselves the hassle.

"However" Carlisle continued. "You must learn to live respecting human lives and hunt like us. If not, the wolves will not harm you, but they will chase you to the limit of our land and you will never be able to return."

Seth's shoulders quivered listening to Carlisle's last words. In a movement that surprised even myself I put my hand on his arm and nodded.

"I will try my best." I said reassuringly.

I turned to Seth and the look on his face was difficult to read. He seemed soothed by my words but uncomfortable with my gesture. A little sad and embarrassed, I took my hand off and placed it back on my lap. It seemed that the presence of Sam and Leah bothered him. Seth's behaviour was strange; it was as if he was fighting with himself to not be close to me even though I could feel an undeniable connection between us. I could not put my finger on what was exactly going on in his head and it made a small knot in my throat. At that instant I remembered in the medical room Leah shouted about something called imprinting and Seth had told her that it was not his fault. I would have liked to know more about what she had meant but I felt that now was not an appropriate moment. The air was heavy with doubts and I needed to prove to the assembly that I could do it. More so I needed to prove it to myself. At that point I did not like or respected humans particularly but I felt at home in the warmth of the Cullen's family and I was willing to try my hardest if it meant I could stay.

The four wolves stood up and thanked Carlisle for welcoming them in his house. As they left Seth barely acknowledged me and I could not help but feeling a little wounded. They shape shifted as soon as they had passed the door and it was one of the most incredible phenomenon I had ever seen. As I stood there mesmerised staring at the forest, Seth stopped and turned his head to look at me. A second later, he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been four days since the wolves had come to the house and since then we had not heard a word from them. Even Jacob who had been a regular visitor was nowhere to be seen. Every once in a while, I could smell the remains of Jacob's presence, which meant that, at some point, he must have been nearby. His stench was strangely mixed to the sweet and delicious smell of human blood, which I found strange since as far as I knew wolves did not eat humans.

Jacob's lingering smell was a reminder that I had not dreamt their visit and this made me happy. However my thoughts constantly focussed on Seth and our meeting at the waterfall. He had been so gentle then and I could sense a strong connection between us. I remembered how he had put his hands on me and the memory of us being so close made me shiver. So I decided to walk towards the waterfall, secretly hoping that, like before, he would have come to speak to me. His absence, as time was getting by, was building in my throat an ever-expanding knot.

As I sat by the waterfall, I thought of Seth's behaviour back at the house and how cold and distant he had been in front of Sam. Sam hated me and saw me as a threat to the area. He did not trust me and I am sure would have killed me then and there if executing me had not declared a war with the Cullens. I wondered which side Seth would have fought for.

The thoughts were running through my head when the human scent mixed with wolf intensified. It was Jacob again and I knew that he would be able to tell me what was going on with Seth. Jacob was an alpha after all and he would have, I was sure, some kind of control over his pack. I stood up in a hurry and decided to walk towards the smell. I had not fed for a day and even though I was not very hungry, it was easy for me to follow the appetising aroma. As I followed my senses, I realised that the odour came from Renesmee. I carried on walking telling myself that I did not want to harm her. An instant later I had reached a little cottage, which was hiding in the back of the Cullen's property.

Seconds later I was met by Bella, who was standing directly in front of me, a look of worry and anger on her face.

"If you touch her I will kill you with my own hands." Shouted Bella.

I lifted up my hands to offer peace. I had no intentions of hurting Renesmee and I was curious to find out who she was. But the real reason of my presence there was Jacob and most importantly any information he would have about Seth's whereabouts.

"Bella, I am not here for Renesmee. Actually could you tell me who she is?" I asked peacefully.

"If you are not here for her then why are you here?" Bella's tone was becoming increasingly threatening and her body angled in a crouch. I was getting nervous since I was more healthy but in no state to fight a vampire. Suddenly a third voice emerged from behind Bella.

"She's telling the truth dearest. She's here for Jacob. She wants to know where Seth is. She misses him. His absence is hurting her." Edward revealed.

"How do you know?" I asked baffled.

"Edward can read people's thoughts. Well, apart from mine." She winked with a relieved expression.

"Oh, I see. No secrets held from Edward then!" I laughed. "So who is Renesmee?"

"Renesmee is my daughter." Bella explained. "Edward and I got married before I turned and in our honeymoon I got pregnant. I know it is strange."

Edward did not need to read my thoughts to understand what I was thinking.

"Is that even possible?" I questioned.

"Apparently so. Carlisle had never heard of it happening before. When I was still human, I had to drink that packaged stuff that you had when you arrived. The baby needed it." Described Bella.

Things started to fall into place now and I understood why Seth had mentioned the donor blood and Bella's pregnancy. Even though my memories were crystal clear, this part of my life was still a blur because of many unanswered questions.

"I had to be changed when she was born or I would have died. Actually I almost died. She is half human half vampire." Said Bella.

"How old is she now?" I asked. "Does she get older?"

The curiosity relieved me temporarily from the thoughts of Seth.

"She is about eighteen but she has reached her adult age. She will not look any older as the years go by. She does sleep like humans and she eats just like us. She is strong but not as strong as us and she would die if we fed from her. Like any other human." Explained Edward.

" I would really like to meet her, but I don't think I can do it today. Maybe after I have hunted with you and I was totally full. One more question. Why is Jacob's scent always mixed with hers?" I enquired. My eyes were a darker shade of red.

Bella and Edward looked at each other as if they were hiding something from me, but I felt that pointing it out would have been impolite.

"They are kind of an item. Jacob has been there from her birth and they have taken a fancy to each other. They are a couple we could say." Clarified Bella, whilst looking at Edward.

I was pleased to hear that wolves and vampires could be together, even if they were half-bred. Suddenly Edward's eyes looked vague. He was listening.

"Jacob knows we're out here. He said that Seth doesn't want to see you right now." Edward delivered the message and my heart sunk.

I stretched out my hand and asked. "Edward, can I listen for myself?"

He nodded and put his hand in mine. Edward's skill was rare and borrowing it felt like a privilege.

"He's imprinted on you and he is upset about it! He doesn't know how to deal with it and he doesn't trust you." Shouted Jacob.

"Imprinted?" I asked looking for answers in the eyes of the two vampires. They were looking at the ground.

The moment he knew I was listening, Jacob run out of the house and was standing next to me.

"If I am going to talk to you I might as well do it face to face." He acknowledged.

He sat me down on a nearby tree trunk and signalled Bella and Edward to give us some privacy. It was pointless since Edward could hear everything but them not being in sight made the conversation more personal.

"Seth imprinted on you. It's a wolf thing. We have destined soul mates and once we find them our instinct take the better of us and we imprint. Most of us imprint on humans and are delighted about it. It's one of the best moments in a wolf's life. It makes us feel whole and like we have a purpose. We cherish and love the lucky one with no end and would do anything to protect them. But no one has imprinted on a vampire before and Seth is fighting against it. You are the enemy for him and as much as he loves the Cullen's, he doesn't trust you. It's tearing him apart since all he wants is take care of you and hold you but for now he can't accept it. I don't know if he ever will. However fighting it will make him feel miserable to the end of his days. For him, no other girl will ever compare to you." He explained.

"Why didn't you guys kill me when you had the chance. It would have avoided this mess!" I asked. My hands were shaking.

"Once one of us imprints on someone. We can't harm them." He said.

"Did you imprint on Renesmee?" I wondered.

"Yes, I did and the wolves wanted to kill her until it happen" He winked.

Jacob's words made perfect sense and answered a lot of my questions. He put his arm around my shoulders in a fatherly way and looked at me with understanding. I looked back at him with teary eyes, as I knew that the decision would not be mine. All I could do was try to make Seth trust me. As Jacob said, we belonged together and he was not the only one suffering.


	9. Chapter 9

I knew at that point that Seth would not return until he trusted me. There was only one thing I could to do to make him believe my intentions for coming to Forks were real. I needed to hunt. I would need help knowing how. It was all too easy for me before. Nature had been kind to me and being a vampire meant that humans were mesmerised by me. It was easy to find a lonely prey who had not believed his luck when I asked if I could sit next to him at the bar. It was the way I had been approached and changed. My creator had decided against killing me and opted for making me his instead. He taught me well, how to choose, how to not be seen, how to not leave a mess. But this time I would have to learn it all again. I had no idea how to go about hunting animals.

I went to the one who I though could educate me the best, Emett.

"Emett?" I asked. " I think I'm ready. I'm feeling pretty hungry and I don't want to have to keep drinking in a glass. I thought you could take me out and teach me how."

"Sure! That'd be fun!" Emett answered excitedly, he liked acting like a big brother.

Rosalie was not impressed. I knew she would have been jealous and it showed, but I had decided to ask Emett anyway.

"I'm coming too." Said Rosalie in a defensive way.

I would have been happy for her to join in she actually cared about me and wanted to help out, but knew all she wanted was to protect her precious Emett and it bothered me. She needed to know that I had no flirtatious interest in him and there was only one person who I cared for in that way.

"So am I!" Alice shouted from behind me.

"I guess, so am I" Said Jasper. He was surprisingly less stiff than usual. Maybe my presence was less of a shock to him now. I almost let myself believe that he liked me. Alice must have worked her magic; she was good like that.

So there we were, the perfect team for the perfect mission. I allowed myself to giggle a little. This to me was ridiculous; I had always hunted alone and at night and I was now flanked with a group of four! Brilliant.

I was strangely nervous, surely killing animals was easier than killing humans but I was weary of the situation. What if I could not do it? What if I was never satisfied? I had to try.

Everyone was in the backyard ready to run towards the forest. Emett joined us last and he had painted army striped on his face. He looked totally stupid but it relaxed the atmosphere, as everyone was chuckling at him.

As we run though the trees, Emett sensed a group of deers on our left and signalled us to follow him. He turned to me.

"Watch" he said.

He run towards the herd and grabbed it by the neck leaving the animal frozen with fear. Suddenly he looked at us and smiled before sinking his teeth in the animal's veins. It was definitely not as glamorous as human hunting but it would do.

The rest of the herd had run away and we were sprinting towards news preys. We came across a single bear. This was definitely too much for me. I did not imagine a bear as my first kill. Alice, the slimmest of the group, sampled her agility. In a split second she was perched on the animal's back and was draining his blood. A minute later, it was on the ground, dry.

I knew the next one was for me and I was concentrating. Mountain lions, two of them, I turned to Rosalie and signalled to her that we should go together. I saw this as a peace offering, same as humans would share a meal. She agreed and we run together towards each lion. I jumped on my kill and used my arms to keep its mouth shut. Quickly I sunk my teeth in the warm skin, life run through me. It was not that bad as I thought. It felt a bit like when I was human and I used to eat smelly cheese. I would get used to it I was sure.

As I was about to drop my victim I noticed a presence behind the leaves of a low tree. It was Seth; he had been watching me and I my chest tightened. I stared into his wolf eyes with what I hoped were my golden irises and for what seemed like eternity no one moved.

Seconds later, he was gone. I went to where I had seen him stand to make sure I had not been dreaming. There, on the ground, I could see trails of his paws. I let out a sigh of relief; he was watching me.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a month since the attack and I had been regularly feeding on animals with the rest of the Cullens. It had surprisingly come naturally to me and the taste was not as bad as expected. I still longed for the sweet taste of human blood but I knew I hardly had a choice. I knew I would miss life at the house more than I was missing blood so I was content with my choice.

Every time I headed for the forest I could feel Seth was nearby. I could not always see him but I would feel or smell his presence. Each time I went out to feed, he was watching me and every so often Sam or Leah accompanied him. I did not know if this had anything to do with imprinting but I could always feel when he was close. It strangely made me content and distressed at the same time and it was a sensation I had not grown accustomed to. The fact that he had not returned to the house since the day the wolves visited was increasingly upsetting me. I was missing him and his reminder every time I hunted was making things more difficult.

So I made the decision for once to go and hunt alone. I was hoping that maybe then he would agree talking to me. He had become my only thought and I knew the Cullens would not approve but I needed to try. It was not safe for me to head out alone but I was at that point willing to attempt anything and it seemed like the only way.

As I stood on the edge of the forest I mechanically took in a breath of fresh air. I decided that I would not hunt a dangerous prey, as I did not want to get hurt. I knew the wolves could not kill me but I also did not believe that they would help me if I were in danger. I headed north and sensed a group of deer nearby. As I jumped on the biggest of the animals, I noticed a ruffling through an adjacent bush.

He was there, alone. I dropped the mammal on the ground and wiped my mouth. The fresh blood smeared on my white sleeve. I stood directly opposite him. Angry, frustrated and hurt, I could feel my eyes watering but I was determined not to show any weakness. My fists were tight by my sides.

"Come out!" I shouted staring directly into his eyes.

He looked at me for a while and took a step back. He phased back as he turned around and put on a pair of dark colour shorts. I was quite glad at that point that he had come prepared to avoid a pretty awkward situation.

I was at that point boiling with rage and melancholy.

"Listen, I'm sorry you didn't "imprint" on the right person but I did not ask for any of this either!" I said.

"Who has told you about imprinting?" he answered, angry.

"Jacob, I thought you guys heard everything about each other when you phase." I asked.

"We can only hear what each other think at the time, but that's irrelevant. What do you know about imprinting?" He asked with a tone, which was increasingly threatening.

"Only that you and me are supposed to be soul mates, but I don't really see it right now! That I'm supposed to be the most important person in your life and that you should care for me and cherish me. I'm sorry I didn't turn out the way you wanted and I'm sorry I'm not the girl you imagined all your life, but here I am." My eyes started tearing up again and this time I could not control it. "But it isn't my fault and I'm hurting as much as you are. I understand why you are fighting against it; you don't think I'm good enough. You know, I'm doing everything I can to be good enough. I know we hardly know each other but I can't help the way you make me feel. You were there for me when my body was broken, but now you're breaking my heart."

As I stood there in my blood stained shirt, tears rolling down my face, I could see Seth's expression getting more and more distressed. Suddenly he walked to me and grabbed my waist pulling me towards him. Before I knew his lips were touching mine and butterflies run through my stomach. He held me close to him and I put my head on his chest. It was warmer than anyone I'd ever touched. As he lifted up my chin with his hand, he looked at me intensely and whispered.

"I'm sorry."


	11. Chapter 11

We stood there holding each other for a while and it felt right. Bizarrely, I was not repulsed by his smell and it was almost nice. I wondered how it felt for him to embrace the ice-cold sculpture that I was. I guess it would have been quite refreshing since his skin was so warm that it started to make me feel too hot and uncomfortable.

"I should go back to the house." I asked "Carlisle won't be very impressed with me leaving alone and I don't want to disappoint him."

Carlisle felt like the father I never had. My own father had left before I was born and my mum had to raise me alone.

"Good idea." Said Seth. "I'm coming with you. I wanna see your room and stuff. Jacob said it was cool."

I was quite surprised of Seth's willingness to follow me. He had been so distant before that his sudden interest in me felt weird. I was wondering what else Jacob had told him about me. I was quite keen to keep things slow as I cared for Seth more than anyone before. Even though I had no risk of loosing him due to the wolf-imprinting thing, I was scared I would wake up one day and he would be gone.

"Race you." He challenged.

I smiled at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You've got no chance!" I laughed.

Seth would have outrun me in his wolf form but strangely he decided to keep to his human form.

"Try me!" He said as he sprinted towards the house.

"You cheat!" I rushed to catch up with him.

Speed was not my forte but surely I could beat him in human form. In a couple of seconds I was next to him. I paused long enough to grin at him with my pearl white fangs and raced forward. This must have provoked him as he doubled his speed but I had an advantage: I did not get tired. As he started slowing down to catch his breath, I reached the house and sat on the porch. I sat down fixing my hair to tease him and flashed my teeth again as he arrived.

"God you're fast!" He said.

"Don't mess with vampires!" I answered. "Although I'm not the fastest and you would have beaten me in no time if you phased."

"But then I would have had to turn up here naked and I don't think anyone here needs to see that!" He laughed whilst panting.

"Out of breath?" I mocked him.

As the words came out of my mouth I could see his face was amused by our childish banter. With his right hand he poked me gently on the stomach but the pain instantly made me flinch.

"Are you ok?" He asked with a look of worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said closing my eyes and waving my hand up in the air to dismiss his concerns.

"There is obviously something wrong. Let me see." He said.

"No! I'm fine." I answered looking him straight in the eyes to show him I was serious.

I stood up and signalled him to follow me. We walked up the stairs and bizarrely no one was home. I thought they must have gone out to attend to their various errands. All the Cullens "children" were pretending to be at university. It had been almost twenty years since they graduated from Forks so they must have been to around five different universities. They would not go around town anymore, not to arise suspicion of them never ageing. People were curious of Carlisle not getting older but he was such a good doctor that the town was happy to keep their eyes shut on the matter. The rumour around was that he had had extensive plastic surgery and Carlisle was happy to play along with it.

As we walked up the stairs the house was silent. I thought that maybe the vampires had left to give Seth and I some privacy. I wondered how they would have known that I had met him until I remembered Edward's precious/totally annoying gift.

We got to my room and I opened the door. It was the smallest room in the house but I felt it was the cosiest and I did not own much. Most of all, it was mine and after two years of drifting between hotel rooms and no room at all, it was a welcome change. It had been Carlisle's old study and he had been kind enough to give it up for me. I was quite embarrassed to take his space but he had said that my presence here was more important to him than this little room.

"I had never been in this room before" Said Seth. "It's very nice."

I had a little red desk with my few things on it, a white long chair, which had obviously been chosen by Alice and a chest of drawers with a picture of my mother and I on top. The room was very light as the window consisted of an entire wall. I was quite glad it was not sunny today as I would not have wanted to freak out Seth with my firework skin.

"It's Carlisle's old study and he was kind enough to give it to me. Alice obviously redecorated it. It would have been cruel to not let her do it and she has exquisite taste." I laughed, whilst looking at my too perfect room. "I would have liked it to be a little less… matching"

"I think it's lovely." Seth walked towards the picture of my mum and I and held it in his tanned hands.

"This is my mother. It was taken about a year before she died. Cancer. I must have been around fifteen on the picture." I said.

The memories of my mother and her death did not upset me as much anymore and I was able to talk about it more freely. I was often thinking that if I had been vampire back then I would have changed her. But this also meant I would have killed her.

My soft expression seemed to relieve Seth of the worry that he might have hit a sore spot. This however reminded him of when he had poked me earlier on and again he questioned me.

"Scarlett, what's happening with your stomach?" He asked curiously but a little concerned.

"Seth, I thought you'd drop this." I answered getting aggravated.

"No I won't drop it. If something is hurting you I want to know what it is or I'm gonna worry all day." He said.

"Fine, but you asked for it! And you might have to sit down for this." I answered.

Seth sat on the long chair and his eyes where at the level of my abdomen. I lifted up my white soiled shirt and showed him the crescent shaped scar, which was running through my belly. Around it were a dozen of little cluster scars, which had come from the various attempts of the wolves to maul me.

Seth's eyes opened wide and he looked in shock.

"Did I do this to you?" He looked concerned.

"You or one of yours. To be honest I can't really remember." I answered. "It doesn't hurt so much, only when you poke it."

"Is there more?" He wondered.

I nodded.

"But this one is the worse. Alice said the others will go with time. This one however is here to stay." I said.

"I'm sorry we did this to you." He said.

He run his fingers along the red bite and gently dropped a kiss on it. The warmth of his skin instantly made the pain disappear.

I sat next to him on the chair and grabbed his hands. My palm looked ridiculously small and pale compared to his.

"If it wasn't for this, you and I would never have met. So let's move on from it and move forward." I said calmly.

"Well I guess it's a little reminder of me you can carry with you!" He laughed.

I appreciated his humour and how it alleviated the heavy atmosphere.

"Scarlett, there is a bonfire at LaPush next Friday. I'd really like it if you came and met the others." He asked.

"Will Sam be there?" I worried.

"Yes, but he won't hurt you. I want them to get to know you." He said.

"What about Leah, she hates me." I asked.

"Leah hates all vampires not especially you and she is jealous that she hasn't imprinted yet. She hates the whole imprinting thing since it broke her and Sam up. It has been years now but she is still bitter about it." He answered.

"They were together before?" I asked

"Yeah, imprinting doesn't always make everyone happy and to be honest it can be a pain to not get to choose. Look at me. I'm stuck with you!" He laughed

I jokingly frowned and punched him in the arm. He did not move and looked at me unimpressed. It was nice to know that he wasn't fragile like other humans and that it did not break him if I hit him.

I laid down on the long chair and Seth laid next to me, his head on my tummy.

"Ok then, I'll try to play nice. I was good at that when I was human." I answered stoking his hair.

A vampire celebrating in werewolf territory; the world had not seen everything yet.


	12. Chapter 12

I had decided that at this point that it was time. If I were ever to be ready to face humans I would have to bite the bullet and try. I had a bonfire to attend in less than a week and I wanted to make a good impression. However the fact that I was my hosts most hated enemy would not play in my favour and I would have to be on best behaviour. I walked down the stairs and went over to Bella. Seth was close to me as he sensed that I was tensed.

"Bella" I asked. "Do you think it would be possible for me to see Renesmee? I would really like to see if I can control myself around humans and I guessed she would be a good halfway house."

Bella's face was not as furious as I thought. She actually seemed quite calm, which I thought was quite strange. In no time Edward was by her side.

"As much as I don't appreciate Renesmee being used as an experiment, I think you are right. I guess Edward, Jacob and I will be there and we could restrain you if anything were to happen to her." She answered.

"I will be there too" Said Seth as he grabbed my shoulder.

Edward and Bella were quite surprised by his public display of affection and I could see repulsion in their eyes. I had grown accustomed to Seth's smell but I knew it was not pleasant for he rest of the household.

"Let's go then. Jacob and Renesmee are at the cottage." Announced Edward.

"Maybe Jasper should tag along with his "mood control" power." I asked.

"Good idea!" I could tell Alice would not have missed that for the world.

Seth was holding my hand very tight and I was wondering who out of us two was more nervous as we walked towards the little house. Bella and Edward had gone ahead to warn Renesmee of my arrival. I was hoping she would not be too scared as I did not want to upset her, but mostly, fear would send her pulse running, which would make temptation greater for me.

As we arrived at the house, the smell was delicious but I had just hunted and felt that I could control myself. I knocked on the door out of politeness and waited for Jacob to let me in.

As I walked through the door I saw sat next to the fireplace the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. Her hair was a mix of brown and fire and her eyes were the same as the rest of the family. However her skin had uncommon warmth, which I had never seen in any vampire. I felt mesmerised and in perfect control. Seth's hand was firmly holding mine and I felt safe with him there. I would have liked to talk alone with Renesmee about how it was like to be imprinted on by a wolf but I did not think any of the assembly would have left our side. I sat right in front of her and Seth stood behind me, holding my shoulders.

"Hi Scarlett. It is really lovely to meet you for real." She said.

"Hi, I am pleased to meet you too. Also pleased I don't want to eat you." I answered.

The group laughed at my poor joke but I could feel the atmosphere in the room was lighter. We stayed there for about two hours talking and laughing and I started to slowly understand where everyone had come from. Bella explained her pregnancy and the day Jacob imprinted on Renesmee and I could sense a little sadness in her voice. I was enjoying getting to know everyone and was wondering if I would be the same at the bonfire. Although I was pretty sure everyone would not be as welcoming as the Cullens.

As we left the house Seth had not let go of me. Everyone had gone separate way, I was left alone with him in the outskirt of the Cullen's property and I cherished the moments I had alone with Seth. I sat on the floor leaning against an old tree and he sat beside me. He pulled me towards him and rolled on the floor so I was on top of him. I could tell by his smile that he was proud of me for not eating the half human. He kissed my forehead, my nose and my mouth and the warmth of his skin woke up the butterflies I had felt previously. He was stroking my back and the contact of his skin on mine sent shivers down my spine. I pretended to fight him off. Even if in human form I was much stronger than him, I could not trust a werewolf's temper, ever.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the day of the bonfire and I had been dreading it. Not only I would be in wolf territory, alone. But I knew that Seth's friends and family were not my biggest fans and I was keen to make a good impression. Seth had planned to come over to the house in the afternoon to brief me on his customs so I would not make any faux pas.

As he arrived at the house, seeing him reminded me of why I was putting myself through this. I loved him more than anything in the world and would have done anything to make him happy. Even if it meant going to spend the night with a bunch of wolves who had tried to kill me.

In a split second I was next to him. He had not grown accustomed to my speed yet.

"Hello beautiful!" He said whilst grabbing my waist. "Are you ready to go?"

Alice as per usual had insisted on dressing me and I was not sure others shared her idea of appropriate clothes. She had curled my hair and tied it up with a ribbon but I had to insist on wearing a pair of jeans. I knew the bonfire was going to be outdoors and I did not want to turn up overdressed. She had still managed to make me wear a black low cut cashmere jumper, which was too low cut for my liking, but I had sneakily put a t-shirt inside my bag to put underneath the jumper. My skin was pale enough as it was and I did not wish to expose too much of it as it was a reminder to my hosts of my nature.

"Go? Where are we going?" I was quite confused. "I thought we were spending the afternoon here to help me with tonight."

"We're going to visit someone who can help you even more than me." He answered.

"Alright then." I answered

I was not so keen on meeting a mystery person but I trusted Seth. He had come to the house with his truck, which was quite unusual since both him and I were faster on foot.

"Why are we going in your truck?" I asked.

"There are some people there who we wouldn't want to be scaring off!" He answered.

"Where?" I quizzed

"Stop asking questions you will see." He answered with a wink.

We drove for about twenty minutes and I knew we were approaching LaPush. I could smell it. Suddenly we turned into a little beaten track and arrived to a house. There were three children playing in the front yard, which looked more like a mud yard since it had been raining. The house was not as modern as the Cullen's home but it was very cosy and open.

"Uncle Seth! Uncle Seth!" The kids shouted excitedly.

I knew instantly where I was thanks to the scent, which was lingering and I was not impressed with Seth's choice of destination. I was even a little frightened and confused.

"What are you guys doing out here in the mud!" Seth said grinning.

"We're looking for worms! Uncle Jared promised us a fishing trip!" The oldest one answered.

"Who's the lady? She smells funny." The youngest one asked.

You could always count on children's lack of boundaries and social conventions.

"This lady Leo, is Scarlett. She is my girlfriend." Seth explained.

I had never heard him refer to me as his girlfriend and the words brought the butterflies back. I wondered if it would ever stop but secretly I was hoping that it wouldn't. I loved the way Seth made me feel.

"Guys go and tell Emily that I'm here and that I have someone for her to meet." Seth asked.

"Mum, mum!" the kids run back in the house looking for Emily.

"Why have you taken me here Seth." I whispered angrily. "Do you want to see me dead? Are they Sam's children? He will kill me if he sees me anywhere near them!"

"Yes, they are. Sam will not go anywhere near you. Just don't eat them! I know they must be juicy." Seth joked.

His humour did not go down very well and I squinted at him.

A woman came out of the house and I was quite surprised of how old she was. Sam appeared to be in his early thirties and Emily looked like she must have been around forty-five.

"Don't stare." Seth said whilst waving at Emily.

"There is a big age gap between them, no?" I said but straight away I felt rude for asking.

"We don't age." Seth whispered.

"You what?" I was shell-shocked.

There was no time for this discussion as Emily was now in hearing distance.

"Hi Seth! Hi Scarlett! I heard so much about you!" Emily said.

I smiled to her to appear friendly but I was a little reluctant to shake her hand, as she would surely dislike touching ice. She was not a wolf like the others, she was fully human and I was glad at this point to have met Renesmee first. The side of Emily's face was ravaged and I assumed Sam had done this to her. I had gathered that sometimes wolves find it hard to manage their temper. I felt that I would be able to connect and bond with Emily. She seemed so kind and gentle.

As we entered the house I asked casually if Sam was there, but Emily informed me that he had gone into town to buy some meat and other things for the bonfire. A sense of relief inhabited me and I was quite at ease in the wolf's house. We sat down at the diner table and Emily brought out some cake she had made earlier for the children and some juice. I wish that I had been able to eat it and that it would have tasted more than like cardboard to me. Emily kindly did not offer me a plate, which saved me the embarrassment of having to explain. The kids dug in their pieces of chocolate treat in no time and Seth was all of a sudden like a big kid himself forgetting about table manners.

"Scarlett?" Asked the youngest child. "You're on a diet? Mum's always on a diet. You can have a little bit of mine if you want."

I grabbed Seth's fork and tucked into the little one's cake. It tasted like ashes to me but I still pretended that I loved it. Those kids were so cute it brought warmth to my dead heart. When everyone had eaten I went to sit on the sofa with Emily whilst Seth went out with the boys to look for more worms.

I already loved Emily; she reminded me a lot of my mother and her presence made me feel at ease.

"That cake tasted of nothing didn't it!" She laughed.

"Hmm a little like dust, with a hint of soil." I answered.

"Look at them. They are growing so fast!" She said.

I turned to look at the perfect picture of Seth crouching down to the ground with three mesmerised boys at his sides. This vision made my throat tight, as it was a reminder of what I could never offer Seth. A single tear run down my cheek, as I turned back to face Emily.

"Are you ok?" She asked visibly concerned.

"Yes, thank you. It's just when I see Seth enjoying himself so much. It breaks my heart that he imprinted on me. I just feel he is so unlucky. I will never be able to give him what you gave Sam. Your boys are beautiful." I wiped my face with a tissue that Emily had handed me.

"You might not be able to bear his children, but you will never die and you will be together always. The wolves don't age if they keep phasing and as long as there is vampires around. They will keep phasing. I will die an old woman when Sam will not gain a grey hair. Seth isn't so unlucky, he will have you for ever." Emily said comfortingly.

One of the boys run back in the house with a tub full of wiggly little brown shapes and seemed very proud of himself. His nails were black from digging and Emily called the other boys to the sink.

Seth sat next to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I wondered if the thought of never having children of his own bothered him but I did not want to hurt him by bringing it up.

In an instant, Leo was wedged between Seth and I with a book in his hand. He looked at me with puppy eyes and asked me to read for him. I was glad that he probably had no idea of what I was and that he was treating me like a normal human being. I glanced at the pages and as I started to read the two other boys sat on the floor to join us. As we reached the middle of the story, Seth got up at once. A car had parked in the driveway and seeing Seth's reaction could only mean one thing. We had stayed too long. I froze, as I did not know whether to run or stay.

Sam entered the house; he was furious. I was conscious that he did not want to phase in front of his boys so I stayed motionless staring at him with a pitiful and frightened look in my eyes.

"Boys, can you go to your room for an instant?" Sam said with a pretend calm.

"But Scarlett hasn't finished the story!" Leo screamed.

"Now!" Sam was not so calm by now and I felt bad for the boys that they were being shouted at because of me.

As soon as the boys were away Sam walked aggressively towards me. Emily looked at me and mouthed sorry. Seth was standing in between Sam and I to attempt to protect me.

"What is she doing here?" Sam screamed at Seth whilst not taking his glare off me.

"I wanted her to meet Emily before tonight. Scarlett is very anxious about the bonfire and I wanted her to feel at ease." Seth pleaded.

"By bringing this killer into my home? To my children? Seth, what were you thinking?" Sam shouted.

"She didn't harm the kids! They love her!" Said Emily.

"You two, just leave. And don't come back into my home." Sam shouted.

Seth and I turned away and started walking towards the car, but suddenly something stopped me and I turned back. As I re-entered the house, Sam was standing directly opposite me.

"Listen Sam, I know you hate me and you hate who I am. I've killed people but so have you. You might not think of us as people but you killed some of mine. You've almost killed me and scarred me up. So I'm sorry if I disturbed your peaceful surrounding by just being here but I've been trying really hard to fit in. I'm doing my best not to let you guys down. But for Seth's sake please pretend that you don't wish me dead! It's not his fault that he imprinted on someone you think is not worthy of him. But I love him and I try to be the best I can for him and it's not easy." I shouted.

Tears of anger and frustration were running down my face and I was staring Sam right in the eyes. Seth stood next to me and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the exit. I could see in Sam's eyes that I had hit something and I was hoping it was enough for him to tolerate me.

"We'll see you tonight." He said with a mix of anger and shame.


	14. Chapter 14

Seth and I got in the car and I was still shaking with rage. I sat down and slammed the door behind me. It had been a long time since someone had put me in such a state and I did not want to be reminded of the last time it had happened, but Seth's words brought back the memories.

Seth was driving fast towards LaPush and I was not sure this was the best place for me to be at that point, but I was too mad to say anything.

"I've never seen you like this!" He said.

"I haven't been like this for a very long time. Last time someone ended up dead." I said, straight away regretting my words. I did not want Seth thinking of me as a killing machine.

"What do you mean?" He was worried.

"My maker, he was not a very good vampire. He used me to get preys and money, men mostly. I tried to get away from him but he wouldn't let me go. So one day I got mad." I explained a little worried that this revelation would push Seth away, but if he was going to be with me he needed to know the real me.

"You killed him?" He gasped and stopped the car to look at me.

I nodded.

"Life with Damian was not like the Cullens. He dragged me from city to city to get what he wanted. He created me to whore me around and as soon as I wasn't a blood-obsessed newborn I realised what he had done. He was much tougher than me but my anger was very strong and I had nothing to loose." I paused.

"So I killed him. I lived for a while on my own but Damian's way was the only way I knew how, until I heard of the Cullens and their unusal vampire ways. That's when I decided to come to Forkes and try it for myself and that's when you met me. Well attacked me." I carried on.

I had calmed down by now.

"I don't want you to see me as a murderer and I think that's why I got so mad at Sam. I understand why he doesn't want me near his wife and children, but I am not a killer. Not anymore, I wish he could see that. You made me change." I finished smiling at Seth.

His eyes were wide open and for an instant I thought I had scared him off, but he grabbed me and pulled me over his laps wrapping his arms around my slim shoulders. He dropped a gentle kiss on my lips, which quickly became more passionate. As things started heating up between us and his hangs got under my sweater, I stopped and I rushed back to my seat. _Not here, not now, _I thought. It would be by far not the first time for me but it would be the first time it actually meant something and I did not want it to be in a car.

Seth stared at me understandingly and I was glad he got it. I knew he had imprinted on me and we were meant to be but I did not want to spoil it by rushing things. Also the car reminded me too much of the many times Damian had sent me on what he called his "missions".

Seth drove off again and we headed towards LaPush. I was a little apprehensive to go to Seth's house but he assured me it would be ok. Only his mum was there and Leah had gone to patrol, which meant she would not be back until the bonfire started. I had to admit the encounter with Sam was enough for one afternoon. I did not need to meet another person who hated me.

As we parked in front of Seth's house, his mum was waiting on the porch. Emily must have warned her of our arrival and she looked a little scared. I guess I had not shown my best temper in front of Sam and I understood that Seth's mother would have been weary of me. I tried to walk at the slowest pace I could, not to worry her even more, however her son was a werewolf and she must have been used to supernatural beings. Seth had told me that his mother was a part of the elder's council, which organised the bonfire tonight and that the ancient were not sure how to deal with my arrival.

It had been Sue's idea to invite me tonight because as she said "better know the enemy than fear it." But the council was divided as they did not want to reveal any tribe's secret to the "cold ones".

I nervously repositioned my clothes to make sure I was decent and I walked towards the front door. Sue Clearwater had a kind face, she looked around sixty years old but bizarrely had no grey hair. I could see where Seth and Leah got their good looks from and even through ageing Sue still remained beautiful. I was unsure on how to greet her as contact with me generally freaked humans out. My skin would have felt like marble but I thought it would have been rude not to shake her hand and I did not think Sue would have wanted to hug me.

Sue gracefully gathered both her palms and extended them towards me. I placed my hands on hers under Seth's watchful eyes and for a few seconds everything was quiet and peaceful. A simple headshake was all it took to make me feel welcome. I was grateful of her friendly gesture, which saved me the embarrassment of knowing how to greet her. I smiled shyly at her as she took my hand to lead me inside. I turned around to look at Seth who seemed just as relieved as I was. He winked at me as to say "Thanks for not eating my mum."

Seth's house was small and comfortable. I could tell the wolves houses were not as big, modern and expensive as the Cullens' but from the two I had visited so far I could tell that they always had an element of "outsideness" to them and it made them really welcoming.

Sue sat me down on the sofa and I could tell she did not know whether to offer me something to eat or drink. She looked at Seth and he shook his head as if to say no. She poured a huge glass of juice to her youngest and sat next to me on the sofa. Seth took the armchair and I could tell he was nervous. I was hoping that he was anxious for his mother to like me but I could tell there was something else. He was weary of me and introducing me to his own mother.

"Hi, I'm Scarlett." I started, breaking down the silence, which had become increasingly awkward. "Lovely home you have here."

"Thank you, I am Sue, Seth and Leah's mother. I have heard a lot about you." She said.

"Good I hope." I lied knowing exactly what she would have been told about me.

"Well, let's say different people have different opinion." She whispered, leaning towards me with a cheeky smile. "I heard that this one over there imprinted on you, which means that whatever people think, you are family to me and I protect my family. I heard what happened at Sam's and I have to admit that it was rather stupid of Seth to take you there, but I've just come off the phone with Emily and Sam has actually heard you. He's now agreed that you are not a monster and not a threat to LaPush. He decided to try and trust you. He also knows how much Seth cares for you and feels a little ashamed to have treated you that way. Doesn't mean he likes you though!" She explained.

"You know Sue, I'm trying really hard." I said.

She got up and grabbed Seth's shoulders with her frail arms.

"Trust me, he is worth it." She whispered.

"Muuuum!" Seth shouted embarrassed.

"Seth, why don't you give Scarlett a tour of the house? I think I need to fetch the baby pictures!" She threatened.

"Don't you dare! Come on lovely let's go!" He said grabbing my hand.

I always wondered what my skin would feel to Seth. Surely it was freezing but it did not seem to bother him. He never flinched. He always felt very warm to me, not boiling but warm, although after a while of holding him I would often feel uncomfortable. I guessed it was something I would have to get used to. Maybe for him I was like an ice cream in the boiling sun. The thought made me laugh.

We climbed some stairs up to the first floor where there were two little rooms and a bathroom. One of the room was Seth's I assumed the other was Leah's. I was a little wary of leaving trails of my scent all around Leah's house but I assumed since her brother has imprinted on me she would have to get used to her house smelling of vampire once in a while. Seth's house was not as comfortable as the Cullens' but I welcomed the fact that no one was there to hear my every moves.

As we entered Seth's room I sat on his bed and let out a sigh of relief. The room was about the same size as mine except here there was a bed. He had a chest of drawers for his clothes and there was some pictures of his family on it.

"It didn't go too badly with your mum, didn't it?" I asked

"It went well, she likes you. She never liked any girls I dated before because she always felt that they were a waste of time. See, Leah used to be in a relationship with Sam for a long time. Everyone thought they were going to get married, including them. That was until Emily arrived to visit us. It all went downhill for Leah from then. Not only Sam eventually left her and broke her heart, but she phased and was forced to join Sam's pack. Remember when I told you we hear each other's thoughts in wolf form?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered knowing exactly where he was heading.

"Well when we imprint most of our thoughts are about the chosen one. So Leah had a constant reminder of what she had lost. Unconsciously Sam didn't allow her to forget and move on." Seth explained.

"Poor Leah! This must have been very hard times for her." I said. "Did she not imprint on anyone?"

"No, she hasn't. Not yet. Well, actually we're not sure she will imprint since she is the only female wolf ever known. That's partially why she was so angry about me imprinting on you. Not only you are a vampire but her and I used to be the 'not yet imprinted team' and now she is the only one. To add to that dad died when he saw her phase for the first time. He'd never seen a female shape-shift and it gave him a heart attack. She never forgave herself even though it wasn't her fault." He said.

As I was laying on Seth my head resting on his chest, I could see Leah in a new light. I felt sorry for her and I could relate to her. Maybe her and I would be friends if she ever accepted what I was. As we stayed silent for a while and I was vacant with my thoughts, I could hear Seth lightly snoring beneath me. I got up in a flash, dropped a kiss on his forehead and went to sit by the window.

I could see on the beach some of the people from the reservation were setting up the bonfire. I sat there for a while watching them.


	15. Chapter 15

I sat by the window for couple of hours, which felt like a few minutes. I knew Seth needed the rest as he was sleeping less than necessary from being with me. I could progressively see dark circles appearing under his eyes and I felt sorry for him. I guess having a girlfriend who never sleeps was not easy.

I watched some of the tribe preparing the wood for the night and a wave of excitement and anxiety run through me. I breathed in the sea breeze and it reminded me of my childood by the sea. I had grown up on the outskirt of Panama Florida, the sunshine state and I missed the sea. Moving across the country was a big change but it would have been impossible for me to stay in Florida and I was happy to still live somewhere near a beach. I watched the waves dancing with the sand and it relaxed me. The window was open and the wind was running through my hair. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

Suddenly I heard Seth shuffling in the bed and I got up and sat by his side. I was a little bored by now and decided it was time for him to wake up. So I climbed and sat on his stomach facing him. I dropped a kiss on his forehead and it must have sent a chill though his body because he opened his eyes at once.

"I'm bored!" I said in a pretend whiney tone.

He sat up and grabbed me by the waste pivoting me under him. I pretended to fight him off but truly I was enjoying being close to him. We stood there for a while kissing and looking at each other when we heard a knock on the door. The sun was about to set and Sue was outside the door. In a flash I was sat on the bed next to Seth and my messy hair was smooth on my back. I was thankful at that moment that I was not human and that I avoided an embarrassing situation.

"Come in!" I said giving Seth a wink.

"Hello lovebirds!" Said Sue. "I think it's time to head out. Leah and Jacob are already there. Are you guys ready?"

"Yes, we are mum. Can you give us a minute?" We'll meet you downstairs in an instant." Seth asked.

I looked at Seth with interrogation.

"Scarlett, I want to make sure you're happy with this." His tone was serious. "If you don't want to go you don't have to and I want you to know that I'll be there for you no matter what. I won't let anything happen to you. Ever."

I smiled at him and his irresistible big brown eyes.

"Listen, if you are me are going to be together. There is some obstacles that we are going to have to go through. This is one of them. I'm not saying I'm super excited but it's gonna be ok. Now let's go, your mum is waiting." I said.

We walked down the stairs at human speed. I did not want Sue to see how fast I could be, as she might have felt threatened. She was waiting by the porch in a dark woollen shall. Scanning my up and down, I could tell she was wondering if I was going to get cold.

"I don't feel the cold, Sue." I said with a smile.

"Oh that's good, neither does he!" She answered pointing at Seth.

"Let's go!" Seth ushered as the sun was setting.

We walked towards the bonfire and it was one of the most beautiful settings I had ever seen. The flames were high and pieces if meat were being grilled using little metal clamps. The light from the fire was being reflected on the sea and the water was calm. The smell reminded me of the many beach barbecues we had done back home when I was a child.

As we got to the gathering my breath stopped. I gripped onto Seth's hand as tight as I could without breaking it; all eyes were on me. I scanned the circle and there was faces that I knew, faces that I did not. I sighed when I saw Renesmee was here with Jacob. At least I would not be the only vampire there, even if she was half human and could eat the food that was being offered.

Even though I tried to relax, I was very nervous and I would not let go of Seth. I was trying my hardest not to hurt him but I could feel his hand stretch out in pain every once in a while.

One of the elder signalled a place for Seth and I to sit. He did not look very impressed with my presence but I chose to ignore him. I knew that half the crowd did not want me there and it was making things very awkward for me. I looked up to Seth and he nodded. We sat down on the soft sand and Seth sat me between his legs and held me in his arms. This gesture soothed my discomfort as it showed the people there that I was his and that loved me and protected me no matter what.

I looked around at the crowed gathered around us. I could see Sam and Emily in the corner of my eye. Sam was looking at the sea and looked deep in his thoughts. Emily caught my eye and smiled. I waved discretely at her. Emily was one of my allies here and I did not have many. Around Sam were the other member of his pack and their imprintee. Leah was sat directly opposite me and her eyes had not left me. I knew she did not want me there and she did not want her brother to have imprinted on me. I smiled at her to try and sooth her anger. After what Seth had disclosed about his sister, I could see her in a new light and my opinion of her had changed. I knew I would try to be friends rather than hate her for what I went through.

Unexpectedly Renesmee sat next to me. She looked at me with her big brown eyes.

"It's going to be ok. They didn't like me much either at first. But they grew to accept me." She said reassuringly.

"Thanks Renesmee." I smiled. "Although you're only half vampire. They probably tolerate your human side." I laughed.

"Don't worry yourself. They'll grow to like you." She answered.

"They don't have a choice." Seth threatened.

I could feel the presence of the Cullens on the border of our territory. They were watching and if I was in any danger I knew they would intervene.

The elder started talking and everything went quiet. The flames were reflecting on his skin and made him look mystical.

"Welcome everyone to the gathering of our tribe and continuation of tradition. Tonight's discussion will be around imprinting and the consequences it has in our lives. Many of us confider it a blessing, some of us a curse." He looked directly at me and Seth. "But regardless we have to respect it and respect each other. The origins of imprinting are still unknown but some of us believe it is either the best match between two people, or the best match to continue our bloodline."

These words made me shiver and Seth tightened his grip of me. I took this gesture as acceptance from him that his bloodline was over with me. The elder carried on talking about various tribe subjects and soon enough the bonfire was over. I got up and thanked the elder for being an inspiration to the reservation and his answered consisted of a nod.

Seth and I did not hang around for much longer as I did not feel like mingling with people who disliked me. Hand in hand we walked back to his house.


	16. Chapter 16

We arrived at Seth's house. It was empty. Seth's mum was still at the bonfire and Leah had resumed her patrol. We walked up the stairs to Seth's room and even though I could hear the people from the bonfire the sound was relaxing and reassuring. I'd never been a huge fan of total silence and since I had been a vampire silence never existed anymore.

He opened the door to his room and I sat on the floor leaning against his bed. He sat right next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled up to him and lifted my head up when he looked me right in the eyes. He sat me on his laps and we stood there for quite a while holding each other. His lips touched mine and his hands were stroking my back. Soon enough his bare chest was against mine and for the first time I thought this was the right moment. I had been through this may times before with men who I did not care about but with Seth it was different. He was gentle and gorgeous and I fancied every inch of him.

We stood there afterward holding each other tightly for a while. I thought of how it had been with Seth. It was different to ever before. For a start, he was strong enough in human form that I would not break him and I did not need to be too careful. It was difficult sometimes for us vampires not to get carried away, which is why it was practically impossible to make love to humans without killing them. Not only it was too easy to hurt them with our superior physical strength, but it was also challenging not to bite them and drain them from their blood.

I thought of Edward and Bella and wondered how he had managed. Every human I had ever been with had ended up as dinner.

"What are you thinking about?" Seth asked poking me.

"I was thinking of how nice it was not to have to weigh each move by fear of hurting you. I also thought that I don't get the urge to bite you so much." I answered.

"How come?" He asked.

"Well, it's not that you smell repulsive, but you don't smell very appetising," I said laughing.

"What do you mean?" He was frowning, jokingly pulling the cover towards him.

"Well." I said pulling it back." You don't have the same smell as humans. I don't even think that if I bit you and didn't kill you, you would turn." I said.

"No, I don't think we do. I don't recall anyone trying but I think since we're werewolves the venom is ineffective." He explained.

"That's a relief… for you! Well I don't think you'd taste very nice anyway." I laughed.

"Don't even go there." He was serious now.

"Of course not!" I answered a little upset that he did not trust me although I wasn't sure I could trust myself. "Seth, I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know." He answered. "I'm sorry I got carried away. This is a sensitive subject for us."

I laid down on top of him and put my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating strong and it reminded me of my own dead heart. It had not made a sound for over two years and I sometimes missed the feeling of being alive. I wondered if Seth ever found it strange that my body had no pulse.


	17. Chapter 17

I got back to the Cullen's house that night. I did not want Seth to wake up alone but there was only so long I could spend in wolf territory. The general smell was starting to make me feel nauseous. Seth would understand I thought.

I entered what was now my home and climbed up the stairs to my room. I put on some relaxing music and laid down on my long chair and looked at the ceiling for what left like eternity. The images of what had happen were running through my head and shivers streamed through my body like magic. For once my lover did not end up as diner for my maker and me. I missed Seth already but I felt that I needed some space from him. I needed to learn to be without him at times in case something ever happen and we separated. I knew it was practically impossible but I wanted to protect myself. I had never believed in total happiness. Even as a child people left. My dad had gone and my mum had passed too early so I was wary of letting people close.

I got to the bathroom and turned on the tap. The house was quiet in the middle of the night and I wondered where the others were. I needed to wash the wolf smell off me, as I believed it would bother my family. Even soap I thought would not do the trick but it was better than nothing. I took off my clothes and sat down in the clear water breathing out. I stretched out in the oversized bath and put my head under the water. I did not breathe, I did not drown, I would not die. This contemplation reminded me how weak humans were. As much as some other vampires considered that turning took away our soul, I was for myself glad I was turned. It meant I could live forever with the one I loved. It changed me for sure but I did not think it killed my human spirit. I felt it just made me more rather than less.

My reflections turned to Seth and how regardless of his nature, he was still fragile. I could kill him in an instant in human form and it bothered me. It made me feel dangerous and however in control of my strength I believed I was, I was still a threat to him.

I got up and turned on the shower to rinse the bubbles off my skin. I jumped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in Alice!" I shouted.

Alice opened the door and looked at me suspiciously.

"How was the bonfire?" She asked.

"It was… interesting." I answered. "Some of the pack were welcoming. I was quite glad Renesmee was there. We didn't talk much but her presence made me feel more at ease."

"Oh that's good. We were on guard you know. Just in case." She whispered.

"I know. Thank you." I looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Anything else happen?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yes." I answered with a grin. I had never really had any girl friends so I was not used to being scrutinised. I was used to keeping it all for myself and it would take time getting used to. I was however willing to try and open up so I forced myself talking to Alice.

"It wasn't like it ever was before. It felt like it meant something you know." I said.

"I guess when you really love the person it feels different." she answered. "Your clothes stink though." She added pointing at the pile of fabric, which I had dropped on the ground.

"I know. I run to the shower as quick as I could!" I laughed.

"Thank god we all got used to it a bit more since Jacob is around so much." she said.

Alice smiled and opened her arms for me to hug her. I thought it was a bit strange since I had never been used to affection much but I did not want to upset her. I assumed it was one of those girly things that friends do. She was wearing a singlet so my hand touched the skin on her back. Suddenly my sight went and was replaced by a vision. It was me, standing, alone. I had not aged of course. I was walking in a foreign city and my face was distressed. I was holding a newborn child who for sure was not mine and I was looking through addresses on a phone. My clothes were soiled with blood and so was my face and my mouth.

I parted from Alice at once. She held my arms as I felt panic run through my bones.

"Scarlett, don't worry. Please. The visions aren't always accurate and we don't know what it meant." She said trying to comfort me.

"It looked like ..." I screamed.

"Don't!" She interrupted. "We don't know how this came about and we will deal with it as a family IF it comes about."

"Ok" I said running to my room to put some clothes on.

In a split second I was downstairs and Carlisle was standing in front of me, Alice next to him.

"Scarlett, I want you to try not think about what you saw. As Alice said her visions aren't always accurate and we have no information on what went on. However your gift is quite interesting. I'm surprised the Volturi haven't sent for you." He said calmly.

"The voltuwhat?" I asked baffled.

"Damian did not tell you about them? They are the closest thing to royalty that we have. They instate vampire law. Well... What they think is the law. We've realized a while ago that their notion of law is fairly hmmmm flexible." He explained.

"Great, so it looks like I've killed someone and I got the vampire royals after me. Life just gets better." I laughed sarcastically.

"We would never let anything happen to you and if they ever send for you, you have vampires and wolves as allies. There is no reason for them to come here anyway. They aren't our biggest fans and you have done nothing to anger them." Said Alice.

I thought of the day I killed Damian. Surely killing your elder did not sit well with vampire law. But I had disguised it well and they had no reason of suspecting me. It would be ok, but I needed to be sure.

Without asking I grabbed Edward's arm and listened. Carlisle was thinking that it would all be ok. That they'd be there to protect me of anything were to happen and Alice was thinking of other things. I apologized to Edward for invading his gift like this but I had to know what they really thought of the situation.

I let out a sigh.


	18. Chapter 18

The sun was rising and I heard a gentle knock on my door. It was Renesmee.

"Come in." I said.

"Hi Scarlett. I heard what happen with Alice and Carlisle. I just want to offer my support from someone who has been there. You do not have to fear much. Alice sees many things but a lot of it doesn't actually happen. She sees things the way they would be at a certain time but understand that we are still free of our own choices. As for the Volturi, well they wanted me too and it sort of created a war but I'm still here and they are powerless with me. We're here for you." she said with a smile.

"Thanks Renesmee." I answered.

It took me a few days to put Alice's vision behind me. The rest of the household did not seem worried, which helped putting me at ease. I had not spoken to Seth about what Alice had seen as I was concerned that it would trouble him. However I was finding not being honest with him difficul honest with him. I decided that today was the day I would speak to him.

I run to La Push and knocked on the fragile wooden door. As I sprinted through the forest I knew that all ears were on me. It had been forbidden for any Cullen to cross the border unaccompanied but I felt that being Seth's girlfriend granted me an exemption. However I knew that all the wolves were not happy of my link with their tribe so I did as quick as I could to reach the house.

Sue opened the door and looked at me with disbelief.

"Are you ok Scarlet?" She asked.

As her eyes widen, I quickly realized that it had been a sunny day in La Push and that Sue had never seen a vampire in the bright daylight.

"I'm fine thank you. Is Seth here?" I answered.

"What's wrong hun?" askes Seth. He could tell the look of worry on my face.

"Let's go for a walk!" I ushered.

As we walked I understood that for the last few days he had not shifted. Otherwise he would have heard what Jacob was thinking, but Seth seemed clueless. We marched through the forest and stopped at the edge of a cliff. My eyes were black as I had not been able to feed for the last few days.

"Scarlet, you seem to have been distant for the last few days. Is it because of what happen with you and me? I wanted to leave you to it for a bit but did you think it was rushed? Should we…"

"Seth" I interrupted. "Alice has had a vision. I came out of the bath and touched her skin. I saw it.

"What was it?" He looked puzzled.

"It was… me, holding a newborn child with blood all down my clothes. I was looking though a phone in distress. It looked like I had killed someone, possibly the mother of the child. I don't know." I cried.

"Look don't worry yourself" Seth tried to be comforting but I could see the look of worry on his face. "Alice's visions aren't accurate. She sees things and things change. It's most likely not going to happen."

Seth was truing to be as convincing as possible.

"Scarlett, you look like you're starving. Let's go hunting your eyes are as black as coal. Once you've eaten you'll be able to think more clearly." Seth explained.

I nodded. I knew he was right.

We paced through the woods in search of a prey, when Seth stopped and held me in his arms. He held my face a started stroking my hair all the way down to my back. His lips touched mine and I suddenly felt awaken in me a unique sensation. It had been a while since I had not been so hungry and the craving took over me. As I dug my teeth inside his flesh I knew it was wrong. When the flow and warmth of his blood entered my veins, I stopped. His eyes looked at me in disbelief as he held his neck. I looked at him with a horrified stare and collapsed to the ground. My eye were rolling back when I heared footsteps. He was walking away from me. Blood was coming out of my mouth and nose but I could not hold myself up. I was alone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys I haven't updated in a while since I am at uni. I haven't actually spoken to readers through this before. I'm happy to share my story with you and it would be great if you told me what you thought. :) **

I lay on the ground for what felt like eternity. My senses became weaker and I stopped hearing what was around me. I hoped that Seth would come back for me but for a while no one came. I was unable to get up let alone carry my own body weight. After a while I managed to push myself up on my arms, my knees still touching the ground. In a fever and a sweat, I was sick. More sick than I had ever been before. I guessed that was what drinking werewolf blood did to us. To most vampires they smelled so bad that no one had dared trying and no one had experienced the results. Suddenly I felt a gentle pressure on my ribs and my legs and turned around. It was Edward and Bella, he must have heard Seth's and my thoughts and came to rescue me. Seth must have been too weak to do so himself so sent Edward a signal. He must.

They carried me towards the house and I was in the medical room in no time. This reminded me of unpleasant time and even though I knew I was in good hands, I was reluctant to being there. I was sat up by now but still being sick every couple of minutes. I did not dare looking up to any of my family, as I was truly ashamed of myself. I remembered clearly what had happened and the need that took over me. Tears started rolling down my face as I realized how much I must have hurt Seth, I could have even killed him. Luckily my venom was ineffective on him or he would have turned. I was distraught by the lack of self-control I thought I had mastered and put my face in my hands.

"Scarlett, what happen?" said Carlisle.

I was too ashamed to speak.

"We found her on the ground covered in werewolf blood" explained Bella.

"Did he hurt you?" screamed Alice.

Edward looked at me and took a breath in, a remain of human body language. Only he knew what had truly happened.

"No" said Edward "She bit him."

I was sick again and Alice in shock dropped the bucket she was holding near me.

"Scarlet was upset about Alice's vision and Seth offered to go and feed with her so she would be stronger dealing with the emotions." Edward continued.

"He started kissing me and I was hungry." I cried. A mix of blood and tears covered my face. "I don't know what madness took over me. I can't explain."

At that point Jacob stormed in the room and had to be held back from me by Emmett. Rage was in his eyes and he was staring right at me. His scent was strong from his running here and I started to vomit again. This time Alice was not holding a recipient and the blood run all over my clothes.

"What have you done to him?'' Jacob was furious.

"I don't know. I am sorry. I was upset and hungry. Is he ok?" I cried.

"Yes, he is fine. You only drank a small amount from him. Although I don't know where all of this is coming from." Said Jacob pointing at the mess I had created around me.

"I feel like my own blood is being rejected from me. But it seems to pass." I answered. "I will go and see Seth as soon as I am not puking my guts out and explain."

"I don't know if this is a good idea." Said Edward.

He knew something was up.

Within a few hours I was back to normal and I made the decision to go and justify myself to Seth or at least to try and patch things up as much as possible.

I went to the bathroom to wash myself and change clothes. As I turned the tap on and took off my garments, I turned and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were burgundy red. A mix of animal blood and human blood, I thought. I knew this would not play in my favor in my plea to Seth to forgive me. But I had to try.

After I was clean, I went to Alice to ask her for an outfit. I knew I would need to look my best if Seth was to forgive me. She gave me a beautiful brown dress, which she said would enhance the brown in my eyes. Hopefully Seth would not pay attention to them.

I walked down the stairs and everyone was staring at me. Jacob had gone and I hoped he had not warned Seth of my coming to see him. I did not want him to leave or avoid me before I had the chance to speak to him. I knew he would be mad at me at this point, but I could not keep away from him for much longer.

As I opened the front door, Jasper put his hand on my back. He did not seem like the affectionate type, but he gave me a look as to say he understood. Jasper had never bitten Alice but I knew he was the one who struggled with animal food the most.

I sprinted through the forest and even though I knew what I was doing was wrong, since I was not allowed in wolf territory without supervision; I felt that my family knew better but to hold me back. Even though I did not have their approval, they knew I would have fought every single one of them if it meant I could see Seth.

I carried on running for what felt like eternity but suddenly I stopped. Seth was standing directly opposite me, healthy, unharmed, furious. I could perceive wolf eyes all around him. All were there but Jacob, young ones to Sam, they knew I was coming and prepared against me.

"Seth." I started to cry. I wanted to be strong and mature about this, but the shame and anxiety took over me. I was ready for anything if it meant Seth would forgive me.

"Scarlett, stop here" Seth interrupted. "I don't think we can be together."

Daggers run through my heart, as I heard the words.

"You are not good for me. You are not safe. How can I be with someone who is such a danger not only to me, but also to the rest of the tribe? I thought you could control yourself, but you have proven that you can't." Seth spat out.

I did not want to believe that those were Seth's words. He must have been brainwashed by the others, by Sam! My hands were down my side, numb and I took a step forward. At that moment I heard a growl and werewolf eyes were surrounding Seth and me. They were protecting him, encircling us so I had nowhere to run.

"Scarlett, I have made a decision. You and me are over, Sam mentioned that some other tribe have found a way." Seth said.

"A way?" I asked with the quietest voice. I tried to remain composed but my eyes would have betrayed me. I was devastated.

"A way to remove this goddam ridiculous imprinting. Scarlett there is no future to you and me. You are dangerous. You cannot bare children. My bloodline is lost with you." Cried Seth.

My knees gave in and I sat on the floor. I could not believe what was happening. I was humiliated, most of all in front of the whole pack. I put my head in my hand to weep with a bit of privacy.

"Scarlett." Seth's face was numb and his eyes in a glaze.

I got up and tried to run away but the circle of wolves tightened on me.

"Let her go! You said you wouldn't hurt her." Seth screamed.

Nothing the wolves could ever do would hurt me more than I was hurting right now. No one but Seth could have crushed me this way. I stared at Seth in disbelief and sprinted away as fast as I could without looking back. I run for what felt like a hundred miles and abruptly felt a wave of anger through my body. I was angrier than I ever had been before. It was uncontrollable. My body started shaking and my jaw was tight. I stopped sprinting and saw my hands turn into paws. My clothes ripped and I phased into a wolf in the most surprising time of my life. I was petrified. My coat was white and long. A few minutes later, I was back in my vampire form, baffled, scared and hurt.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry guys small chapter this time but I had to squeeze it between the previous and the next one. :)**

I took shelter under a low tree and sat there for a while holding my knees, trying to figure out what had just happen. I closed my eyes and shook my head to remove any doubt that I had been dreaming. This was real, I had shape shifted and I was sat in the nude in the middle of an unknown territory. I was alone and scared, confused and hurt. I did not worry about Seth right away, as I was too stunned by my transformation.

I lay on the ground on the icy leaves, my face turned towards the sky. I stretched my arms forwards and admired my hands for a while. My pale skin was soiled from the dirt of the forest. I lay there, in a daze for what felt like eternity. I was at ease leaning on the cold mud, I felt cradled by nature as one of her daughters, not ashamed of what I was. Winter was coming. Feeling the Earth below me and the wind on my skin soothed my pain and I closed my eyes, took a breath in and let my mind speculate. I wondered if the wolves knew, if they were aware of my transformation. I asked myself if I was part of the pack and if they had heard my thoughts, if they felt like they had one more member. I thought that they must not, since no one had joined me in the last few hours.

As my mind was free, my thoughts gathered on Seth. With my eyes shut, I saw his face and sat up suddenly. The memories of what had just happen hit me like a violent blow and I gasped putting my hands to my face. A single tear rolled down my face. The realization that it was truly over between Seth and me had not at that point really sunk in.

I stood up and run as fast as I could to the Cullen's home, to my home.

I was pretty sure that I had lost Seth forever. For his words had been too ferocious for him to not mean them.

I arrived at the house and got to my room to put some clothes on. I walked down the stairs apprehensive of repeating what had been said to me. I knew the Cullens would not be impressed with me going to the reservation on my own and I owed them an apology.

As I reached the last step, I looked up and saw the sadness in each of their eyes. They knew what had happen and felt sorry for me. Their pity made me more vulnerable and for the first time since Seth broke my heart, I let go. I sat on the sofa near Alice and Bella and burst into floods of tears. I was glad this time for Edward's gift, as I did not fancy explaining what had happen.

In the corner, Carlisle was watching me suspiciously.


	21. Chapter 21

As I opened my mouth to explain what had happened, Carlisle interrupted.

"I know." He said.

"What do you think happen Carlisle?" I asked baffled.

"If I am honest I am not so sure. The only explanation I have is your gift. You can borrow people's talent by touching them. Maybe if you drink their blood you can retain it for a while, maybe forever. Maybe since their blood is in you, you can use the talent. All of our gift evolve and progress, maybe this is your way of progressing." He explained.

I understood what he meant and it made perfect sense. My first reaction was to go, see Seth and tell him. We shared everything, he was my best friend and my lover and I needed his support. I violently remembered that he would not care for me. I remembered the harsh words from earlier and believed there was no point. Seth had told me that it was over and my turning into a wolf would not change his mind. He was scared for his friends and family above himself _and his bloodline ended with me._ Those were his words and I knew he would not go back on them. Me turning into a wolf would if anything else make me even more of a threat to their community.

"I think the safest for you right now. " said Carlisle. 'Is if we all leave. We have been in this town for long enough now and people are starting to get suspicious of us. I don't think it's good for you if we stay here. I know how much it must hurt you to loose your mate like this." He said.

"But, this is your home!" I cried. I was getting distraught at the thought of forcing the Cullen family to leave their territory.

"It is, as well as many others. Look we have taken this decision as a family when you went away to meet Seth. Don't feel bad for us, as it is time." Edward explained.

I was in two minds about this. One side of my hated Seth for making me run away from the place I had learned to love, for making me leave him behind. He had discarded me from his life. I loved him truly; I had opened up to him about my life and my past. I had never done that before. This side of me clung to the hope he might want me back. The other side was determined to let him go, to let him have a shot at a normal life. To let him live in hope, to see his kids grow up and to let him die. Like I would never.

I turned to Bella as I knew that the decision to leave would be the hardest on her. This is where she had grown up, this is where she had met Edward, this is where he had left her many years ago.

She turned her face to me a nodded. Even she knew it was the right thing to do. It broke my heart, but even I knew.

The date was set; in a week's time we would head for Isle Esme in hope to forget this turmoil. I was not convinced that it would work since vampires do not forget but I was willing to try anything to undo the knot in my chest.

Everyone went back to their regular activity and I decided to go to the waterfall one last time. The sound soothed me and reminded me of my first encounter with Seth. I walked on the cold grass; flakes of snow had started to cover the forest with a white coat. I knelt by the water and put my hands in. I did not feel the cold but parts of the waterfall had frosted over. I could still hear the sound of the moving water and I smiled. I remembered the time when Seth held my waist, looking out onto the small pond.

I leaned forward and looked at myself in the flat liquid surface. My eyes were still a strange burgundy colour and I blinked. My knees were pressed against the rocks and my hair was floating on the surface of the water. I stood there for a while, contemplating; a single tear run down my cheek and into the pond. I thought once I left that I would to able to abandon the sadness that now filled my heart.

I stood there for days until my eyes went dark and the hunger woke me. Us vampires don't get pains and the waterfall was the only place I felt confortable and soothed. I got up and walked towards the forest to hunt. I had lost Seth I was pretty sure, but I still wanted to show him that I could do it. I run towards a deer and ripped his throat open. Sucking the warm blood made me feel alive again. I had felt numb for the past few days but the red nectar woke inside of me the memories of what had happen. I remembered Seth and the circle around me. The harsh words that I felt had been put in his mouth. Sam, I remembered Sam growling towards me to protect the other wolves.

I decided that before I left I needed to see Seth one last time. So I run towards La Push at full speed. The trees fled past me whipping my face and my arms dodged every branch. Someone must have alerted him because Jacob was near me in no time. I accelerated to leave him behind and reached the limits of the Cullen territory. Jacob was right behind me and I stopped, abruptly, staring into the woods. The river was right in front of my feet and I knew the consequences if I went forward. I stood perfectly still and waited. It took Jacob a couple of minutes to phase back and put some clothes on. He walked towards me and I did not turn back. My throat was tight and I could not speak. In my head I was reaching out to the trees calling his name, but in reality I was motionless.

"He does not want to see you. Scarlet you have to forget." Jacob said.

I stayed silent looking at the dark shadows in the forest; any of them could be Seth.

"Vampires don't forget," I whispered. "Ever."

Jacob walked behind me and caringly grabbed my shoulders. In a movement that even surprised myself, I turned around and put my head on his chest closing my arms on his wide back. He put his hand on my head and stroked my hair for a while.

He clutched my fingers and pulled me back towards the house.

"So, how does it feel to be a wolf?" he asked trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

I turned my face to him and looked down. I had a faint smile on my lips.

"Does he know?" I asked.

"No, I haven't phased since it happen. It isn't my place to tell him." Explained Jacob.

"I don't think it would change his mind anyway." I said softly, resigned.

Jacob stayed silent.

As we walked to the house, all the Cullens were inside the lounge. Carlisle looked as if he had been expecting me. Bella looked quite nervous and the rest looked confused. Jacob run back to Renesmee as she also seemed slightly worried. The gathering had obviously been talking about me but I could not figure out if it had been positive or negative. I looked at each of their faces without being able to read into them.

"We need to try something Scarlet." Explained Carlisle. " If your gift improves with you drinking blood from a talented one, we need to try it out."

I was baffled.

"You need to drink some of my blood." Explained Edward.

My eyes widen and my jaw dropped.

"Really?" I screamed, my face twisting in disgust. "Isn't there reason why we don't drink each other blood?"

"Yes." Explained Carlisle. " It doesn't taste nice and a big quantity could kill you but we must try, to understand you."

I understood where Carlisle was coming from and decided to give it a go. Edward gently pressed his arm against my mouth and I bit as gently as I could. The blood run through my lips and it was cold and disgusting. I looked up to Bella and arched my eyebrows as if to apologize. I drunk one mouthful, no more and was instantly sick. If this was what drinking supernatural blood did to me I wasn't ready to try again. I sat on the sofa for around an hour, whilst Alice held a bucket up to my face. I was sick one last time and looked up to Carlisle.

_Was this really necessary?_ This was Bella's voice. _Look at her hasn't she been through enough?_

"I know right Bella? Someone would have thought so!" I said.

Bella looked straight to Carlisle and whispered, "I haven't said anything!"

_Can you hear me? _Thought Edward.

_Yep_. I thought.

_Oh great two telepath in the family._ Winged Rosalie.

I turned to Jacob and searched his mind. I knew he did not want to show me but he did anyway. I saw exactly how Seth felt about me. From the day he imprinted, to the day he left me; the unconditional love, the hurt, the pain in which he was right now, away from me, his resignation to force me out and how much it saddened him. I saw how much he had cared for me and what imprinting was about. It was hard for me to comprehend how he could let me go, but I could see the fear, the anxiety and the dread that I would kill his loved ones; his disappointment in me not being able to bear children. I knew he loved me truly and this is why I had to leave. I had to give him a chance at life.

I stood up and said: "Let's go."

**Would be great if you guys could review and tell me what you think :)**


	22. Chapter 22

_Clump _the sound of the boot marked our departure. It was real, we were leaving; it had not quite sunk in yet but it was true. I felt like I was not totally ready to put Forkes behind me, but I thought in that instant that I would never be. Vampires don't forget. The pain, the sadness, I worried would never go away. I wonder what it was like for other vampires when they lost their mates. I asked myself how they managed to get over it. Alice had told me of Irina, whose mate Laurent had been killed by the wolves. She also told me of James, mate to Victoria, killed by Edward to protect Bella. I wondered how they had coped. I told myself that I wish I could have asked them if they were still alive. But I guess the sadness killed them. It pushed them to hate and anger and it finished them. I was determined not to end my days that way and to try and live for me. I loved Seth with all my heart but for him and for myself I was determined to survive.

I opened the back door of the car, closed my eyes and took a breath in. It stopped suddenly. I smelled Seth's odor lingering and it burned my lungs like fire. He was there somewhere, watching me, waiting. I opened my eyes and exhaled at once holding onto the doorframe. My throat tightened not only to the thought of him being nearby but also to the reason why. Was he here to say goodbye, to see me one last time? Surely my departure would be a relief for him, him who chased me away. I put my legs in a car and sat down on the back seat. I looked back in the second car, which was behind mine and looked into Rosalie's eyes. She held for the first time my gaze and I knew at that moment that she understood. I was sincerely worried about forcing the Cullen's out of their home but through Rosalie's thoughts I knew it was ok. She did not particularly like me but she seemed to understand my sorrow by the way she held up my stare, not looking away. Her mind just said "_It's gonna be ok."_ It would be hard for me, leaving behind the place where I was the happiest. It would never be a distant memory but at least being away from Seth meant I would have a chance to try and move on, however difficult it would be. I would not be easy for me to be surrounded by couple in unison, me, half of a pair, alone.

But I owed it to myself and I owed it to him, I had to try. He had made the choice to be away from me and I had to respect it regardless of the motives. I turned back around and looked right ahead, right into my future. The boot was packed full of our things, material things. Esme sat at the wheel and Carlisle sat next to her. Jacob positioned himself next to me and I put my head on his laps as he stroked my hair. Renesmee was in an other car; the family was worried about me being in a car with her after what had happened with Seth. I knew they put Jacob next to me because he understood what was going on inside me the best but also because his smell would soothe me and mask any odor of Seth if he had been around. They had not told me that but I heard. I lay there for a while, content of the closeness of a real friend, calm with the brush of Jacob's fingers through my silky hair. As Esme started the engine I sat up rapidly, pressing my hands and my face on the window just enough to release the tension inside me without breaking the glass. I scanned the forest left to right hoping. Hoping that he would show, that he would come and get me, hold me in his arms and tell me everything would be ok. But no one came; the only movement was the wind in the leaves. This time, there were no yellow eyes staring at me, nothing. I closed my eyelids and allowed a single tear to run down my face as I tightened my mouth to not let my bottom lip tremble.

As Esme pressed the accelerator to move towards the road that would lead us away from Forkes, I felt it. The saddest howl I ever heard. A chill run through my spine and it took all of Jacob's strength to keep me in the car. As Esme speed up, Jacob eased his grip on me and I looked right ahead, numb.


End file.
